


Fight Club

by darkavenger



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenger/pseuds/darkavenger
Summary: Shaxx gets Cayde to agree to a private match.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re getting rusty.” An off-hand remark. Shaxx had been watching Cayde show off in front of a couple of Guardians so freshly risen they still had gravedirt clinging to their clothes.

Cayde fumbles the knife he’d been flipping, and one of the new Guardians giggles, a little nervously. Cayde swings his head round to meet Shaxx’s gaze through the helmet, and Shaxx can’t help but smirk at the look of bristling offence.

He cocks his head slightly, challenging.

Cayde rises abruptly, chair screeching back from the table, and stalks over to Shaxx’s table, his fanclub forgotten. “Excuse me?” His tone is low, dangerous.

Shaxx smiles lazily. “You heard me. You’re getting sloppy.”

“ _Sloppy?!”_ Cayde’s hands make a strangled gesture.

“It’s a shame,” Shaxx says coolly, looking down at the Hunter. “You used to be quite good.”

The Exo makes a staticky noise that might be analogous to a human sputtering in indignation, like the words he wants to say aren’t quite making it out of his vocaliser. “I was - am -,” he says, stabbing a finger into Shaxx’s chestplate, “fucking incredible. I was ‘a sight to behold in the Crucible’ - that’s a direct quote from Arach Jalaal. My skills? Legendary. I think Dahlia is still heartbroken over my early retirement.”

Shaxx allows the prodding, enjoying riling the Hunter Vanguard. “How long ago has it been since you fought in the Crucible, Cayde? A few centuries? It shows.”

Cayde’s hands clench into fists. “Not my fault the Vanguard aren’t allowed to take part.” There’s a bitter edge to his words. “Trust me, if I could catch a match now and then I would.”

“There’s always private matches.”

The Hunter snorts. “Yeah, and who’s going to fight against me?”

Shaxx leans back against the wall, crossing his arms. “Don’t tell me you can’t find someone to partner with. That’s not what I’ve heard from the Tower gossip.”

Cayde takes a step back out of Shaxx’s personal space, perching on the edge of the Crucible table. Shaxx narrows his eyes as the cloth covering the table is pulled crooked by the Hunter’s weight, but lets it go. “Don’t believe everything you hear. Much as I might wish otherwise, I’m not free to do as I please,” Cayde says ruefully. “I represent the Vanguard, after all.”

“A good excuse. It would be embarrassing to have your ass kicked by the Guardians you’re meant to be mentoring.”

Cayde’s optics burn a little brighter, hand moving lower towards where his hand cannon is holstered. “You looking to start a fight, Shaxx?”

Shaxx smiles, slouching a little lower. “That depends. Are you going to give me a fight?”

Cayde’s eyes flash - literally. “Oh, it’s on. You and me. Private match, tonight.”

“Rules?”

“First kill ends the match.”

Shaxx leans back, a little surprised. “One kill? The match will be over in minutes.”

Cayde’s chin juts. “Depends how quick you die. I’m not planning on making it easy on you.”

Shaxx considers it. He’s always liked a challenge, and not relying on having a second shot at an enemy is always good practice. “Alright. Make it good, Cayde. Show me you’re not all talk.”

The Hunter slaps a gloved hand against Shaxx’s chestplate, hard enough that Shaxx can feel it. “Tonight.” He stalks off, out of the Vanguard.

Shaxx leans back, watching him go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Catch me if you can." Cayde's voice echoes mockingly from somewhere in the arena, bouncing off walls and back to Shaxx.

Shaxx laughs at the challenge and lifts his auto rifle, turning in a slow tight circle, watching.

There - a flash of movement. Shaxx tracks the movement automatically with his gun before realising it's a grenade, flying through the air in a neat arc that's trajectory ends directly on top of him. He takes off running in the direction of its origin.

The blast rocks him on his feet, but not enough to hurt him, just knock him off balance, and he throws out an arm to steady himself against the wall. His stumble ends up saving his life, the blade meant to slide between his armour instead slides uselessly off his chestplate, leaving nothing behind but a scratch.

Shaxx grins, seeing the shimmer in the air and grabs for Cayde. The Hunter's gambit has left him too close to Shaxx, and Shaxx uses his superior height and weight to his advantage, grabbing the still-invisible Hunter and slamming him into the wall. Cayde lets out a blurt of noise, pained, and his shielding flickers just long enough for Shaxx to spot the hand creeping towards the handcannon at the Hunter's hip.

Ruthlessly, Shaxx grabs for Cayde's hand and squeezes, feeling the metal under the leather glove bend and warp under the pressure.

"You fucker," Cayde hisses, as Shaxx drops his now uselessly mangled hand.

Shaxx laughs, "Looks like this isn't going to be much of a challenge after-all."

Cayde snarls and lunges forward in Shaxx's grip, smashing his helmet into Shaxx's hard enough that the Titan actually stumbles back a step, grip loosening just enough for the Hunter to rip himself free and stagger loose.

Shaxx shakes his head, trying to clear the black spots dancing behind his eyes. He's impressed; he thought he had a hard head. He blinks his vision clear just in time to see Cayde raise his gun with his left hand.

Shaxx curses and throws himself out of the way, the bullet passing through the air where he'd stood a second later. He rolls, landing on his feet and forces himself forward, after Cayde. He raises his autorifle and squeezes down on the trigger, letting off a burst of fire just as Cayde reaches the turn in the corridor.

Shaxx pads after him, not bothering to run into the ambush that undoubtedly waits for him round the corner. He throws an arc grenade round the turn, waits for a second, then takes the corner, walking through the waning pool of arc electricity that crackles over his armour harmlessly. Cayde's nowhere to be seen. Shaxx keeps his gun up and keeps going.

The corridor leads him out to a clearing. He pauses for a moment before stepping into the sunny clearing slowly. He feels exposed - he is exposed. It's a risk, but he needs to draw Cayde out. If he stays on the defensive, he's dead. Cayde's knife will find him, or he'll get a bullet in the back down one of those long narrow corridors.

He sees the flash of light off the sniper scope a second too late to react. The bullet hits him in the right shoulder, punching through his armour like it's nothing. He staggers, falls to one knee, HUD flashing warnings and damage reports. His shields are down, and it hurts like fuck, but the bullet's missed anything vital and he can still move his arm.

Shaxx gets to his feet and starts running before the next bullet can take him out. He can see Cayde's perch, a little overhang of rock on the other side of the clearing. He watches as Cayde throws down the sniper rifle, and snatches up his hand cannon. Before Cayde can take aim, Shaxx launches himself up, activating the boosters in his greaves. He hits the wall, hard enough to knock the breath out of him and ensure he’ll be black and blue under his armour. He manages to grab the edge of the ledge and pull himself up.

He’s nearly knocked off the ledge a second later. This time the knife slides into the gap between his chestplate and his pauldron. It’s his already injured arm, now hanging uselessly from his body like so much dead weight. Shaxx snarls, and backhands Cayde with his good hand, enough force behind the blow that the Hunter is sent flying into the wall. Shaxx throws himself after Cayde, using brute force and his own weight to hold the Hunter down, stop him jumping down off the ledge and vanishing into the arena to finish Shaxx off.

“Hold still,” he growls, frustrated. Cayde’s hands are scrabbling uselessly over his armour, the Hunter’s body twisting and bucking under Shaxx in an attempt to throw the Titan off.

"Make me," the Hunter hisses, making a grab for Shaxx's injuried shoulder.

Shaxx grabs Cayde’s right wrist before the Hunter can dig his fingers into the gunshot wound, and slams his hand into the ground, pinning him. He needs to finish this. His vision is starting to go, dark crowding in at the edges of his sight from the blood that’s still steadily trickling out of his shoulder. He can’t reach for his gun, doesn’t want to risk the ricochet anyway. Without pausing long enough to think about how much it’s going to hurt, Shaxx grabs the hilt of the knife buried in his shoulder and pulls it free. Blood gushes, splattering across Cayde’s armour, soaking the leather dark red, and splashing across his helmet. Cayde’s free hand comes up, to try and guard or make a grab, it doesn’t matter, the knife shears through leather, pierces the Exo’s metal frame like an old tin can and hacks through wires. Oil oozes slowly like black blood, glimmering with dark iridescence in the dying glow of Cayde's Light and Cayde jerks, twice, then falls still.

For a minute, Shaxx stays where he is, over the Hunter’s broken body, motionless other than the rise and fall of his chest in ragged breath. When Cayde's Ghost arrives, he lets himself fall, lands on his bad side. The pain’s almost enough to make him black out, but he manages to drag himself off Cayde and up, so his back’s resting against the wall. His vision is almost gone, black spots dancing in front of his eyes, and there’s an ugly rattle to his breathing that makes him think Cayde managed to puncture a lung.

His eyes want to drift shut and he doesn’t fight it. The last thing he sees is the crackle of light as his Ghost transmats besides him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be the last chapter but the fight got more violent than planned. The Crucible map this is meant to be set in is Pantheon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned into a beast in terms of length compared to the other chapters, but I couldn't figure out a good place to split it up. This chapter is where things get sexually explicit, so if you don't want to read that be warned.

“So,” Cayde says, examining the edge of his freshly Ghost laundered cloak. “That was fun. You want to go again?”

Under his helmet, Shaxx raises an eyebrow in mild surprise. Lots of Guardians want to spar with him - but most of them aren't clamouring to go a second round quite so soon after the first. And he hadn’t held back at all with Cayde. “You that eager to taste defeat again?"

Cayde waves a gloved hand dismissively. “You got lucky. Won't happen again.”

Shaxx crosses his arms. “Luck has nothing to do with it.”

Cayde laughs at that, slinging an arm over Shaxx’s shoulder, though the height difference means he has to stretch. “Oh trust me Shaxx, I always get lucky.”

Shaxx growls and shrugs Cayde's arm off. “You’re good Cayde, made me work for it. But I beat you and I’ll beat you again.”

“Is that a promise or a threat?”

There’s a teasing note to the Exo’s voice that Shaxx isn’t sure how to take. He studies Cayde, but the rigid lines of his faceplates don’t give anything away. “You want to go another round?”

Cayde cocks his head. “Now?”

Shaxx nods. “Unless you’ve got something better to do.”

“Alright,” Cayde agrees readily, taking the challenge like the born and reborn gambler that he is. “How about we shake things up a little though.”

“What do you propose?” Shaxx asks, narrowing his eyes. ‘Shake things up’ sounds like raise the stakes, and he hasn’t forgotten what happened last time he lost a bet with Cayde.

“No weapons,” Cayde says quickly.

Shaxx’s hand goes automatically to his sidearm. He spars regularly, but he hasn’t had a proper unarmed fight in years. There’s few that can match him in raw strength or skill, and those that can don’t have much time for fighting just for the fun of it. He looks at Cayde appraisingly. The hunter is built on the standard Exo frame - medium height and build. He doesn’t have the strength to match Shaxx, but Shaxx has already seen first hand how fast and agile Cayde can be. Still, in a hand to hand fight Shaxx can’t see him posing a real threat. “You looking to get some more dents in your frame?”

“Maybe, maybe I’ll put a couple of dents in you.” The Hunter takes a step closer, into Shaxx’s personal space and knocks lightly against the armour where his bullet had hit.

Shaxx grabs Cayde’s wrist and squeezes, a reminder. “No knives?”

Cayde doesn’t pull away. “No knives, no Light, no guns.”

“The rest of the rules the same?”

“First death, or whoever cries mercy.”

Shaxx holds onto Cayde a moment longer, then let’s go. “Alright. Let’s see what else you’ve got.”

 

Shaxx doesn’t bother booking them a Crucible arena this time, just finds them one of the Tower’s empty training rooms and tells his Ghost to encrypt the lock so only his and Cayde’s Ghosts can authorise entry or exit. He doesn’t fancy an audience for what he’s anticipating to be a fairly brutal match.  

They enter the room and Cayde moves briskly to the wall, unfastening his cloak and folding it neatly. Shaxx unbuckles his gun holster and lays his weapons aside.

“You leaving your armour on?” Cayde asks, removing his knives and laying them in a neat line on the ground.

Shaxx hesitates; it wouldn’t be really fair to keep it on, and it’s only going to limit his mobility. He starts to unfasten it piece by piece.

“Here.”

Shaxx doesn’t let himself jump as Cayde comes up to him. He stays still as the Hunter kneels and starts to work at the clasps of his greaves. He cleans his armour regularly, but the clasps are still a little stiff. Cayde’s hands are brisk and deft, and soon Shaxx’s armour is lying neatly in pieces on the floor. To Shaxx’s surprise, Cayde doesn’t stand immediately, just rocks back on his heels and looks up at Shaxx. “Helmet coming off?”

Shaxx considers leaving it on, but decides against it. He doesn’t let himself reconsider, just reaches up and pulls his helmet off. He blinks, adjusting to sight without his HUD display, then meets Cayde’s optics.

The Exo’s faceplates are as unreadable as ever, but Shaxx can feel his gaze intent on his face. Shaxx raises an eyebrow, waiting for Cayde to comment, but the words never come, Cayde just reaches up for the helmet which Shaxx passes him, and sets it aside. “Ready?”

Shaxx rolls his shoulders, and nods.

“Good,” Cayde says, bouncing to his feet. He takes a couple of steps back, then before Shaxx can react, shifts his weight and roundhouse kicks him in the stomach.

Shaxx wheezes, hitting the wall, all the breath knocked out of him. His under armour doesn’t offer much protection, and underneath the Hunter’s light leather armour he’s solid metal.

Cayde presses his advantage, getting up and close in Shaxx’s personal space, a metal forearm going across Shaxx’s neck and pressing in, squeezing his windpipe closed. Cayde uses his other hand to brace himself and apply his fully weight.

Shaxx tries to draw in a breath, hands coming up automatically to grip at Cayde’s arm. His eyes tear, and he blinks the water away. Cayde’s strong, and he’s got a good grip, but Shaxx forces him back, fingers pressing in hard enough on Cayde’s forearm to leave the dents he promised.

The Hunter stumbles back and Shaxx comes with him, tangling their legs deliberately, so they fall, Shaxx landing heavily on top of Cayde. Cayde struggles, arching his back, but Shaxx just presses down, sliding a leg in between Cayde’s to pin the Hunter from shoulder to hip, ruthlessly using his bodyweight to hold the Hunter down.

Cayde shudders, making a noise that might be pained. Shaxx leans down and says low in Cayde’s audial receptor, “Do you yield?”

Cayde tries to headbutt Shaxx, but he doesn’t have the space to get enough force behind it.

“Ouch,” Shaxx grumbles, blinking as Cayde’s horn hits him in the forehead. “Oh no you don’t.” He snatches Cayde’s hand from where it’s trying to target a pressure point under his jaw. He yanks Cayde’s arm up over his head, hard enough he can feel the tensile cables go taut. Cayde’s free hand fumbles futiles at Shaxx’s side, looking for a point of weakness to exploit.

Shaxx growls, and yanks on Cayde’s trapped arm harder, until he can feel the cables threaten to snap. “Know when a fight is over, Cayde.”

Cayde manages to free a leg and manages to hook it around Shaxx’s, trying to roll them. Shaxx just presses down, crushing Cayde into the floor. “Cayde,” Shaxx warns.

Cayde laughs, soft in Shaxx’s ear, and bucks, pressing upwards even closer against Shaxx, his body warm and hard against Shaxx’s own.

Shaxx’s eyes widen, and he pulls back a fraction. “Are we fighting or are you trying to get me to fuck you?”

“You know, that’s what I’ve always liked about you,” Cayde remarks, free arm falling lazily over Shaxx’s shoulder. “Your direct approach.”

Shaxx growls, losing patience. “Which is it, Hunter?”

Cayde kind of squirms in what might be a shrug. “Can’t it be both?”

Shaxx takes a moment to think.

Cayde takes the opportunity to pinch at the nerves at the base of Shaxx’s neck.

Shaxx snarls, and yanks Cayde’s arm hard enough that something snaps.

Cayde lets out an electronic whine and arches up against Shaxx.

“I think you just like it when I hurt you,” Shaxx mutters.

“Admit it, you like hurting me too,” Cayde says, and there’s the strain in his voice that reveals the pain he’s in as well as the arousal.

Shaxx can’t deny it. He’s always found fighting kind of a turn on, and Cayde’s spread beneath him a warm and willing victim. “Did you plan this?” he asks, letting himself press a kiss against the heated metal of Cayde’s neck.

The Exo shudders, good hand squeezing Shaxx’s shoulder, pulling him down. “Maybe.”

Shaxx can feel himself growing hard, pressed against Cayde. He rocks against Cayde experimentally. The Exo doesn’t have the soft and yielding flesh of an Awoken or a human, but the sensation isn’t bad. He won’t be the first Exo Shaxx has tumbled with, and he knows that despite the physical differences, they can make it work.

He sits up.

Cayde resets his optics. “Is this you telling me you’re not interested?”

“This is me telling you that you need less clothes,” Shaxx says. Like most Exo’s, Cayde’s armour covers him pretty much from head to toe. Shaxx starts with the gloves, tugging off first one, then the other. Cayde makes a noise as Shaxx removes the glove from the hand whose arm Shaxx injured, but Shaxx ignores it. “Sit up,” he orders, moving off Cayde to allow the Exo to do so.

Cayde does as he’s told for once, and Shaxx starts on the hunter’s chestpiece, loosening the fastenings until he can pull it over Cayde’s head. He tosses the cuirass aside, then pulls off Cayde’s undershirt, and inspects the Hunter with a critical eye. Under the layers, the Exo is much more obviously mechanical, his body made up of planes of closely fitting blue metal that creates a semblance of a human torso. Shaxx runs a hand over Cayde’s chest, feeling the heat and subtle whirring of concealed machinery so complex that only the Ghosts know how to fix an Exo. He doesn’t know what equipment Cayde is packing, but there’s some things that don’t vary from Exo to Exo. He traces one of the seams where two of Cayde’s bodyplates met, then digs his fingers in.

Cayde’s bare fingers flex at the sensation, and Shaxx watches them, with a mechanic’s appreciation for their craftsmanship.

The plates are close-fitting, but Shaxx is strong, and pries them apart enough to slip his fingers in just enough to brush the wires underneath.

Cayde jerks, and he makes a noise that’s a little too sharp to be a groan. Shaxx knows that he’s being rough, that the plates would have loosened a little if he’d teased them, but he doesn’t hear Cayde protesting.

Shaxx curls his fingers, tangling them in the wires, then tugs sharply.

Cayde’s body spasms, his optics going off for a second, and he falls against Shaxx. Shaxx grins, pleased.

Caydes fingers curl against Shaxx’s back, and he reaches for the zip to the bodysuit. Shaxx lets Cayde pull the zip down, then peels himself half out of the suit, letting it fall around his waist.

Before Cayde can get more than a hand on him, Shaxx is pressing Cayde back down against the floor, slipping his fingers out of Cayde’s plates and letting them drift lower, to press against the Hunter’s crotch. “What are we working with?”

“Standard upgrades,” Cayde says, own fingers slipping down inside Shaxx’s bodysuit, over the Titan’s lower back to squeeze into the flesh of Shaxx’s arse.

Standard upgrades means something to fuck and something to fuck people with. Shaxx curses the Hunter obsession with belts and zippers as he struggles with Cayde’s trousers.

Cayde laughs at Shaxx’s struggle, until Shaxx finally gets all the buttons and zips undone and pulls Cayde’s pants down.The Hunter isn’t wearing anything underneath, which makes sense, but which Shaxx still finds kind of a turn on. The Hunter’s crotch is flat metal, but Shaxx finds the join and presses his fingers in. The laughter stops, and Cayde lets out a moan instead. This time, Shaxx doesn’t have to force it, the panel slides apart to allow him access. Below there’s a nub of metal that Shaxx rubs his fingers over, enjoying the way it makes Cayde writhe underneath him, and he feels that nub start to press up into his hand as it extends.

Shaxx takes Cayde’s length in hand. It’s not a dick, in the same way that Exo’s don’t exactly look human, but it functions pretty much the same. He strokes his hand along it, enjoying the feel and weight of it in his hand. Cayde makes a noise, non-human and incoherent, fingers digging hard enough into Shaxx’s arse that Shaxx knows it’s going to leave bruises. Shaxx’s own cock is full and heavy, straining against the material of his bodysuit. He lets go of Cayde, ignoring the Hunter’s low whine, and lets his fingers move lower, until they meet something more soft and giving than metal. Shaxx slides a finger in.

It’s hot, inside Cayde, hotter than any human or Awoken Shaxx has ever fucked, the walls lined with a material that’s plush and soft. Shaxx rubs his finger against the lining, until he feels it start to secrete lubrication. He pushes another finger in, a little rougher, and starts to pump his fingers in and out.

Cayde twitches, hips trying to raise, but he’s still pinned down by Shaxx’s weight. “Come on,” the Hunter mutters, tugging impatiently at Shaxx’s bodysuit, trying to pull it lower. Shaxx pulls his fingers out, smirking at the noise Cayde makes at their loss, and helps the Hunter pull his bodysuit down, until  he’s peeling it off his legs and kicking it aside. Cayde’s trousers are still tangled by his ankles, and Shaxx pulls them off while he’s at it. Freed, Cayde spreads his legs wider, and pulls Shaxx back down. For a minute, Shaxx just grinds against Cayde, pressing the Hunter into the floor. He likes the way the Hunter feels small beneath him, but that Cayde’s frame is strong enough to take Shaxx’s weight without Shaxx having to be careful not to crush him.  

Cayde lets Shaxx just rut against him for a moment, then his fingers tighten, this time on Shaxx’s hip, trying futilely to hold Shaxx down. “You planning on getting round to actually fucking me sometime today?”

Shaxx finds the dents he’d left on Cayde’s forearm and fits his fingers to them. “Are you going to beg for my mercy?”

Cayde makes a strangled noise and yanks his arm away. “Seriously?”

Shaxx grins, finding a seam to stroke. “The fight’s not over yet, Cayde. To the death or until someone begs for mercy.”

Cayde snarls, trying to pull Shaxx back down, but Shaxx doesn’t let him, patiently waiting until he tires of trying. “Fine,” Cayde says, sullenly, head falling back against the mat, “please.”

Shaxx raises an eyebrow. “Please what?”

Cayde covers his face with a hand. “I hate you. Sincerely, I do.”

Shaxx waits, hand stilling.

Cayde groans, face still half-hidden by a hand and mumbles, “Please fuck me.”

Shaxx laughs and reaches down immediately between them, guiding his cock towards Cayde’s warm opening. He presses in slowly, feeling the resistance as Cayde adjusts and accommodates to Shaxx’s size, fingers tightening on Shaxx’s hip again until Shaxx knows he’s going to have another set of bruises. He gives Cayde a moment, then starts to thrust.

They both groan in unison at the sensation, Cayde squeezing around Shaxx so tight it almost hurts. Shaxx picks up speed, setting a punishing rhythm that drives Cayde down into the mats. The Exo’s insides are slick and hot, pressing against Shaxx’s length in a pleasurable pressure that edges on too tight. Cayde wraps a leg round Shaxx’s back, with the kind of flexibility that Shaxx just can’t hope to achieve personally, and urges Shaxx deeper.

Shaxx loses himself in it for a while, mind going blank as he fucks Cayde. Sweat coats his skin, he’s too hot and Cayde is like fire below him, metal skin scorching against his own. He pants against the Exo’s neck, feeling his climax slowly build until he’s shuddering his release, grabbing Cayde’s hips and lifting them enough to let him thrust in one final time, in deeper. Cayde whines and twists below him, optics blazing. Shaxx reaches a hand between them, wrapping it around Cayde to finish him off. The Exo makes a noise like a whimper, overstimulated, and shakes before falling suddenly still.

Shaxx lets go, feeling Cayde’s length retract back inside himself, then lets his weight go, crushing Cayde.

Cayde makes a muffled noise, but doesn’t seem to mind, arm flopping across Shaxx’s back.“You win. Again.”

Shaxx yawns, not ready to move. “We’ll call it a draw, this time.”


End file.
